Musaki's Past
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Musaki tries to face his past and plans to get rid of what he was scared in for 7 years. Ya gotta love it!
1. Late Night Conversin'

Musaki's Past

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Late-Night Conversin'

Musaki woke up from a tragic nightmare that he had lived in since he was a kid. His parents tragic has really took a toll on him. Then, came a knock on the door and a voice came in, saying, "You okay over there?"

Musaki said, "Not really."

The door opens and it was Crane. He came in to see how Musaki's doing.

"Heard you scream. Is there something you want to talk about?" he asks.

He looked kinda nervous and said, "I have that dream again."

"What, about your parents?" Crane asked.

Saki sighed and said, "Yeah, that. Somehow, I can't seem to get this out of my mind. I know that happened years ago, but I just can't forget it."

Crane sighed and said, "Oh, dear. You kinda lived a tough life, did you?"

Musaki nodded his head and Crane said, "You've been living here for several weeks and you're already like family to us. To me, considering you and Po, made the Furious Five feel like the Stronger Seven."

"I'm actually flattered by that comment." said Musaki.

Crane chuckles and said, "Well, like I said, if there's anything you need or someone to talk to, just come to me, Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Shifu and Po. I know you've been uncomfortable around Tigress a little, but you'll try to get along."

"I hope so, because we've been friends for a while, but then turned into enemies again, and I can't seem to get off this stupid rollercoaster ride." said Musaki.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay, Lil' Saki. If you need me, my room is three and a ha lf doors away from here." said Crane.

"Thanks, man. You rock." said Musaki.

Crane left the room, leaving Musaki feeling contented and a little moody, but in a good way. He sung a little song that he wrote while he still grieved about his parents.

_I wanted to be like you_

_I wanted everything_

_So I tried to be like you_

_And I got swept away_

_I didn't know that it was so cold_

_And you needed someone_

_to show you the way_

_So I took your hand and we figured out_

_That when the time comes_

_I'd take you away_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_I'm sinking slowly_

_So hurry hold me_

_Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on_

_Please can you tell me _

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside _

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me, you know I'll be there_

_Oh, yeah_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted_

_was somebody who cares_

_If you want to_

_I can save you_

_I can take you away from here_

_So lonely inside_

_So busy out there_

_And all you wanted _

_was somebody who cares_

_Please can you tell me_

_So I can finally see_

_Where you go when you're gone_

Musaki sighed mournfully and still often thinks about his parents and then he heard a voice that said, "Whoa, now that's impressive."

He turned around and noticed that it was Mantis. He asked, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just long enough for 2 1/2 minutes when you woke me up with your singing." he said.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were up. I'm sorry." said Musaki.

"No, no, no. I thought it was awesome." said Mantis.

Musaki scoffed and said, "Yeah, right. You're just saying that."

"Well, not really, but it is pretty good. You wrote that?" said Mantis.

"I wrote it a few years ago hoping it will help me ease my pain." Musaki explained.

"I understand how you feel. How would I make a stupid comment about you? You're very spirited and so full of life. I think you're fit as part of our family." said Mantis.

"Thanks, Mantis. You rock." said Musaki.

Mantis chuckled and said, "Thank you."

"No probs. Good night."

"Night, Lil' Saki."

Mantis left the room and Musaki went back to bed hoping to catch some sleep for a while.

That song was from Michelle Branch called "All You Wanted." Thought it should add to the story. 


	2. Morning Mediation

Chapter 2: Morning Meditation

Musaki woke up the next morning and then he went outside to get some fresh air and started to meditate. He's trying to think peaceful thoughts and try to keep his mind away from the incident a long time ago. Although, every single time he tries to get over his troubled tragic past, it still gets stuck inside his mind, which, in hindsight, causes a distraction while he was meditating.

He opened his eyes and the memories of his parents' death, was still stuck inside and can't seem to get his mind out of it, which takes on a vulnerable state. Shifu saw him sitting down on the tree, trying to meditate, and noticed something wrong.

Shifu said, "Musaki, are you okay?"

He turned around and saw Shifu behind him. He exhaled and said, "Yeah, I'm cool."

"I see that you're trying to meditate, but you have trouble trying to find peace. Is there something wrong?" said Shifu.

"I still can't forget about my parents. It's like they left me, even though they loved me." said Musaki.

"Well, do you know who ?" asked Shifu.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not say because I wouldn't cause too much commotion." said Musaki.

"That bad, isn't it?" asked Shifu.

Musaki nodded his head and Shifu chuckled lightly. He said, "I'm sure that your parents still loved you and I hope you see them again one day."

"Yeah, I know." said Musaki.

"So, until then, we're always family and that's how it should be." said Shifu.

"Thank you." said Musaki.

"Mind if I mediate with you?" Shifu asked.

"Sure, why not?" said Musaki.

Shifu sat down with him and crossed his legs, closed his eyes and thinks of peaceful thoughts. Musaki breathed deeply and starts thinking about kung fu and great things besides reminiscing about his parents and feels as if he should be healed.

"What is on your mind right now?" Shifu asked.

Musaki sighed deeply and said, "My mind's on family, fun and kung fu. And that I should be okay."

"And you should be." said Shifu.

"What makes you say that?" asked Musaki.

"Because I know you. I understand that you feel sometimes lonely, but it helps if you talk to someone about it. Feel free to talk to me, Po, Mantis, Crane, Viper, Monkey or Tigress. We can help you out." said Shifu.

"I'll try." said Musaki.

"Promise?" asked Shifu.

"Promise."


	3. Musaki's Secret

Chapter 3: Musaki's Secret

Late afternoon came and Musaki went to his room to get some peace until a little twing of a tragic memory comes in. The killer of Musaki's parents is identified in his mind. Back in reality, he finally remembers who the killer is, Tai Lung.

There came a knock on the door, and he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's us, Crane, Mantis and Viper."

"Come in." Musaki said.

Crane, Viper and Mantis came in to check on Musaki and when they saw him tremble a bit, they can tell that something's wrong. Mantis asked, "Are you feeling okay, Lil' Saki?"

Musaki turned around and saw Mantis looking a bit concerned and he said, "I'm fine. Nothing's bothering me."

"Yeah, there is. You're shaky." said Crane.

"I am not shaken." he said, feeling a bit shaky and nervous. Crane stared at him and Musaki sighed exasperatedly, then he said, "Okay. Maybe I am trembling a bit. Just got back from a very tragic memory lane."

"Really? What was it?" asked Viper.

Musaki sighed and closed his eyes and felt kinda scared that they wouldn't understand. He looked up at them and said, "It's nothing, really. You wouldn't understand, anyway."

"Why would you say that? We would understand." said Mantis.

"Okay. I'll tell you. I keep remembering who killed my parents. Although, it was 7 years ago, I didn't know who it is because I was too young, but now that I that I realized it, I remembered who it was. I would've told you sooner, but you would be against me." said Musaki.

"Just tell us who killed your parents." said Crane.

Musaki sighed nervously and then said, "The one who killed my parents is-- It's-- Tai Lung."

They all gasped in shock and Mantis said, "No!"

Musaki nodded his head and felt scared. Viper said, "That's why you didn't remember? Because it was too tragic?"

"That and the fact that you wouldn't be my friends anymore." said Musaki.

"Why didn't you tell us in the first place?" asked Crane.

"I couldn't talk about it. I didn't remember anyways." said Musaki.

"Well, that doesn't mean we're against you. We still like you." said Mantis.

"Are you sure?" Musaki asked.

"We're positive." said Crane.

Musaki sighed in relief and said, "Thanks, because I wouldn't know how you would react."

"We're still your friends, no matter what." said Viper.

"Thanks. I was beginning to feel like no one would understand me." said Musaki.

"We understand you. We're gonna be here for you." said Mantis.

"Are you sure?" asked Musaki.

"We've got your back." said Crane.


	4. Running Away

Chapter 4: Running Away

A few hours later, after overharing that Tai Lung is the killer of Musaki's parents, Tigress confronted Musaki about the tragic memory. She pounded on the door and Musaki answered it and asked, "Can you knock the door a little softer, please?"

"You think I'm stupid." said Tigress.

"Excuse me?" asked Musaki, confusedly.

"You think you know Tai Lung is the one that killed your parents and didn't tell us about it. Are you on his side?" asked Tigress.

"Okay, here's the thing. I wasn't on his side. I was too young and two, I was the witness. They put me somewhere safe where he can't get to me. So, how can that make me the bad guy?" said Musaki.

"Shut up, you. If you think we're gonna fall for your little tricks, think again." said Tigress.

"What trick am I pulling? You can ask Crane, Viper and Mantis. They understand me." Musaki said.

"Like I'm gonna pull for your tricks. You know you don't belong here. You never did in the first place." said Tigress.

Musaki stared at her and said, "Bitter-nutcased jealous tiger say what?"

"You heard me." said Tigress.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear any of your bullcrap on that big, yappin' mouth of yours at all because you are so jealous of me since I've been here. You just gotta learn to deal with it." said Musaki.

"You're putting us in a dangerous situation." said Tigress.

"How am I doing that? Do I insult you?" asked Musaki.

"No." said Tigress.

"Do I insult your friends, your master?"

"Not really."

"Then, what's the problem?" asked Musaki.

"Because the killer who killed your parents is Tai Lung and you didn't tell us." said Tigress.

"Because I didn't know who it was, but now I remember. It was a long time ago. He was gonna kill me, but some other guys stopped him. That's all I remember. I'm, like, serious, okay?" Musaki explained.

"Like I'll believe that." said Tigress, angrily.

"Believe it or not, it's true. All the other stuff you say, they're lies." said Musaki.

"I will not stand here and being called a liar to a little liar like you." said Tigress.

"I don't lie. I'm completely honest, 100% percent. All you do is make snooty, insulting comments, miss thing." said Musaki.

"That's really helpful. I'm glad to know you can control your emotions. You never get angry." said Tigress.

"Well, at least I ain't got some anger issues. You're too - and selfish and you make all the other animals sick, starting with me." said Musaki.

"Okay, that's it! I've had it with you!" screamed Tigress.

She pulled out her claws and scratched half of Musaki's face and she punched him in the face. Musaki screamed loudly and he punched her back. She got into Musaki's face and punched him, scratched him and flipped him down to the floor. He laid on the floor and she kicked him and bit him and punched him hard. Musaki kept screaming louder and louder until Crane, Monkey, Viper, Mantis, Po and Shifu saw the entire fight.

Crane tried to stop her, but she pushed him down. She kept fighting him and the rest of the animals stopped her, but Tigress shoved them away. Then, Shifu stopped her with a big snap. He came to her, but she shoved him off. Shifu was being extremely furious and then stomped on her tail. Po ran to him and he asked, "Are you okay?"

Po saw the cuts and bruises all over Musaki. He turned to Tigress and said, "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that's what he deserved for trying to deceive us." said Tigress.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shifu.

"He told us that Tai Lung killed his parents. He didn't know it when he was a kid, but now he knows." said Crane.

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" asked Monkey.

"Because I was afraid that you would be against me and no one would understand me." said Musaki.

"Don't listen to him! The brat lies." said Tigress.

"Tigress!" exclaimed Shifu.

"Well, he is! Don't let him hypnotize you!" exclaimed Tigress.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" exclaimed Crane.

"We all know that he's been giving you all attention because he's new here, but you focus on him, you guys are too stupid and ignorant to even see that. So far, we should kick him out of the Jade Palace." said Tigress.

"Watch it, Tigress!" exclaimed Mantis.

"You watch it! I've had enough of you taking his side!" she screamed. Then, came to Musaki to mess him up, but Musaki stopped her by grabbing her hand and said, "That's enough! Stop fighting! I've already had enough drama in my childhood and I don't want to hear it from you guys!"

"Why don't you just head back to Tai Lung's side? We don't care about you, anyway." said Tigress.

"SHUT UP! I am fed up with you and your comments about me! Just leave me alone!" Musaki screamed, as he walked away from the situation and went back in his room for a little sanctuary and peace. Leaving the others a bit shocked. Shifu stared at Tigress and said, "Musaki has been here for weeks and we've been treating him like family. Why are you making it so hard?"

"Because he'll never belong. He's an outsider, but you're just too brain-dead to understand." said Tigress.

"Tigress, I think you're being jealous of him." said Shifu.

"Since when?" asked Tigress.

"Since he came here. You never gave him a chance." said Crane.

"He's like one of us." said Mantis.

"Don't make me kill you all. Why can't you take my side for once?" asked Tigress.

"We don't take sides." said Shifu.

"Says who?" asked Tigress.

"Says me." said Shifu.

"One question, Tigress: who wants more attention, him or you? We like this kid and he's awesome to be with." said Po.

"You don't understand, Po." said Tigress.

"I do understand. That's your problem. You never listen to anyone. You always think about yourself. Everything revolves around you. Why can't you give him a chance?" asked Po.

Musaki was curled in a bowl, crying for a few minutes. He coudln't take anymore of Tigress' negativity. He hears music in the background and decides he's gonna run away from home because it's too much conflict and drama. He sees a Tigress action figure and picks it up, being mad and starts singing along.

_I don't care what you talkin' 'bout, baby_

_I don't care what you say_

_Don't you come walkin' beggin' back, mama_

_I don't care anyway_

_Time after time, I gave you all of my money_

_No excuses to make_

_Ain't no mountain that I can climb, baby_

_All is going my way_

_'Cause there's a time when you're right_

_And you know you must fight_

_Who's laughing, baby_

_Don't you know_

_And there's the choice that we make_

_And this choice we must take_

_Who's laughing, baby_

_So just leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone-stop it!_

_Just stop doggin' me around_

Musaki bit off Tigress' action figure head and spat it out and threw the doll on the floor. Then, he got all of his stuff and started to pack while he's singing.

_There was a time I used to say, 'Girl, I need you'_

_But who is sorry now_

_You really hurt me, you just took and deceived me_

_Now who is sorry now_

_You got a way of making me feel so sorry_

_I found out right away_

_Don't you come walkin' beggin', I ain't lovin' you_

_Don't you get in my way_

_Cause there's a time when you're right_

_And you know you must fight_

_Who's laughing, baby_

_Don't you know?_

_And there's a choice that we make_

_And this choice you must take_

_Who's laughing, baby?_

_So just leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Stop it!  
Just stop doggin' me around_

After packing his things, he left out of his room and walked out of the palace and then turned back to the Furious Five's rooms and realizing one of them will miss him, except Tigress, cause she doesn't care about him and went outside as he started singing.

_Cause there's a time when you're right_

_And you know you must fight_

_Who's laughing, baby?_

_Don't you know, ?_

_It's the choice that we make_

_And this choice you must take_

_Who's laughin' baby_

_So just leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Stop it!_

_Just stop doggin' me around_

_Leave me alone_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone_

_(Leave me alone)_

_Leave me alone-stop it!_

_Just stop doggin' me around_

_Don't come beggin' me_

_Don't come beggin'_

_Don't come lovin' me_

_Don't come beggin'_

_I need you_

_I don't want it_

_I don't..._

_I don't..._

_I don't..._

_I... I..., Aaow!_

_Hee-hee!_

_Don't come beggin' me_

_Don't come beggin'_

_Don't come lovin' me_

_Don't come beggin'_

_I need you_

_I don't want it_

_I don't need it_

Musaki sighed and looked back on the palace, his home. He felt as if he wasn't wanted here because of Tigress. So he went off to a place where he can spend the night. He walked across China and saw Mr. Ping standing behind him. He said, "You okay?"

He turned around and said, "I am."

"Want to spend the night at my place?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." said Musaki.

Musaki slept in Po's room and a few hours later, he had a dream that make sense to him.

_Musaki walked around a forest and said, "Where am I? Where is everybody?"_

_A voice came from behind and said, "I've heard some good things about you, Musaki."_

_"Who are you?" asked Musaki._

_Then there came an old, wise turtle who was willing to help seek in guidance for him. He turned around and recognized him. He asked, "Master Oogway?"_

_"That's me." said Oogway._

_"Everyone thought you were ." said Musaki._

_"I am never . I see that you were running away from the Furious Five. Any problems?" asked Oogway._

_"One problem: Tigress. That chick can't stand me. She makes me feel like an outsider to them." said Musaki._

_"She's just not used to you. You should at least give her a chance. I've also heard about your parents being killed by Tai Lung. You need some comfort, guidance and advice from everyone around the palace. Running away isn't gonna help solve anything. You just need to give time to heal your pain and you should look to them for guidance." said Oogway._

_"I'll do what you say. I like all of them and they're like family to me. I've been so lonely throughout my life and they like me so much. I think I should go back." said Musaki._

_"That's right." said Oogway._

_"Thanks, Oogway." said Musaki._

_"Tell Shifu I said, 'hi' for me." said Oogway._

_"Will do." said Musaki._

The next morning, Musaki woke up and decided to go back to the Jade Palace to stay with the other animals. He walked downstairs and saw Mr. Ping. He came to him and said, "Thanks for letting me spend the night here."

"You're welcome." said Mr. Ping.

"I'll tell Po to say for you. See you 'round." said Musaki.

"Sure you can't stay for breakfast?" asked Mr. Ping.

"Maybe I'll take some noodles to go." said Musaki.

Mr. Ping offers him some noodles and he's on his way back to the palace until a few hours later, he got lost along the way. Later on, he was walking across the snow and got frozen and fell down on the snow and gained unconciousness for hours.

The song was from Michael Jackson called "Leave Me Alone." Nothing like an angry song to put in a moment like this. LOL! 


	5. Searching for Musaki

Chapter 5: Searching for Musaki

Crane walked across Musaki's room and wanted to talk to him. He knocked on the door and said, "Lil' Saki. I know you're really upset and hurt about last night, so is it okay if I talk to you for a second?"

There was silence. No one was there. Crane knocked on the door again and said, "Musaki. Are you there?"

Silence again. Crane opened the door and there was no one there. He saw a note on the floor and reads:

_Furious Five or Four (not counting Tigress): _

_I am completely fed up with Tigress and all her crap. She hates me. I knew no one would like me here. I never should've told you about Tai Lung killing my parents. So, I'm running away from here and I don't know when I'll be back because I ain't cming back here. I love you guys and it's got nothing to you with this situation and everyone here, except for Tigress because she's the cause of all this stupidity. Give that girl an attitude adjustment. I hope things will work out for you and have a great life without me. Musaki._

After reading the note, Crane felt a glimpse of tears in his eye. Viper, Monkey and Mantis went into Musaki's room and found out something different. Mantis asked, "Where's Musaki?"

"Guys, he's gone." said Crane.

"What?" asked Monkey.

"Are you serious?" asked Viper.

Crane nodded his head and the others felt kinda shocked. Po and Shifu walked in the room and saw everyone looking very concerned. Po asked, "What's going on, guys?"

"Musaki ran away." said Crane.

"What?!" cried Shifu.

"It's true. He left us with this note." said Crane.

Shifu looked at the note and sighed exasperatedly. He asked, "Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how that was happ-penning." said Crane, as he stopped when he saw Tigress walking by.

"What's going on here?" asked Tigress.

"Why did you fight him last night?" asked Po, furiously.

"Because that little creep got what he deserved. You guys must be stupid to hang out with that brat. You're a bunch a brainless, two-timing monsterous old bags!"

They all turned to Tigress and they all said, "Bad-mouthing, name-calling, jealous tiger say what?"

"You heard me. All you keep thinking about is Musaki, Musaki, Musaki. I'm getting sick of it! You should be lucky he's out of our lives. We don't need him." said Tigress.

"We don't need him or you don't need him?" asked Crane.

"Excuse me?" asked Tigress.

"This guy has been like family. You're just too selfish to care for a kid who's been through a lot. Would it kill you to give him a chance?" said Shifu.

"I'd rather die than taking your stupid orders." said Tigress.

The others went "Ooooooooh, no she didn't go there" and Shifu's face was red with an extra splash of fury. He came to her and said, "What did you just say?"

"I would've gone there, Tigress." said Mantis.

"What do you know? At least my whole life isn't that smaller." said Tigress.

"That is an insult!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Can I have a moment with Tigress, please?" asked Shifu.

The others walked out of the room and Po stopped and said, "You are _sooooooooo _dead. Consider yourself a dead kitty."

He made cat noises to add to it. Shifu said, "Po, get out or the Wuxi-finger hold will have your casting call. Your choice."

"I'm out. Later." said Po, as he walked out.

"Tigress, your attitude has been so ironically disrespectful in so many levels. I-I can't believe you made such a fuss over Musaki. Why couldn't you give him a chance?" said Shifu.

"When he sees me, the first thing he does is walk away from me." said Tigress.

"Because he's nervous around you. He's trying to like you, but you just give him the cold shoulder." said Shifu.

"Since when?" asked Tigress.

"3 1/2 weeks ago. It needs to stop." said Shifu.

Tigress scoffed and ignored Shifu's comment. Crane asked, "Can we look for him?"

"We're gonna look for him. I suggest you come with us to search for him." said Shifu.

"Not happening and you should do the same, got it?" asked Tigress.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" asked Shifu.

"You."

Shifu walked away, but turned to Tigress and said, "One of these days, you'll appreciate that he's been a part of our lives. He's like the third son I never had, next to Po. Unlike Tai Lung, he's very sensitive and loyalty."

"You don't understand, Master." said Tigress.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Musaki was right. You are selfish. You just can't think of anyone but yourself." said Shifu, as he walked away. Tigress suddenly felt guilty about what happened last night to Musaki. She felt stupid about hurting him and thought about what she did. Meanwhile, the others are out looking for Musaki. Monkey sighed and panted heavily and said, "Where is he? He could be anywhere by now! We've been walking for hours."

"We've only been out 10 minutes, Monkey. Don't be so over-dramatic." said Crane.

The others passed Mr. Ping's place, but Po wanted to check there. Shifu asked, "Po, we're looking for Musaki, not getting lunch."

"Hey, dad." said Po.

Mr. Ping looked up and saw his son around the counter. He said, "Po. How's my dragon warrior?"

"Doing great. Have you seen Musaki around?" said Po.

"Last time I've seen him was about an hour and 45 minutes ago." said Mr. Ping.

"Where did you see him?" asked Viper.

"I let him spend the night here." he said.

"I'm guessing you've been letting him sleep in my room." said Po.

"Pretty much."

"Do you know where he is now?" asked Shifu.

"He left that way, then that way, not too long ago." said Mr. Ping.

"Thanks. We'll be on our way."

"Don't you want some noodles and stuff? For my son, it's free."

"Awesome!" exclaimed Po.

"Are you serious?" asked Shifu.

"Well, it would be nice to get some energy to search for the little guy." said Crane.

"And it's free." said Viper.

"Compliments from my son's friends." said Mr. Ping.

Later on, the others were still searching for him. Crane said, "You know, your dad is the best cook there."

"I help him, sometimes." said Po.

"It's very thoughtful of your dad giving me a small order of noodles. I seriously wish my mouth and appetite was bigger." said Mantis.

"He tries." said Po.

Everybody looked for him in different directions. When they got together, Shifu asked, "Did you any of you find him?"

"Sorry, master. We looked through northeast and he's not there." said Viper.

"Me and Monkey can't see the little guy. We checked over town and nobody's seen or heard from him. Many don't even know this kid." said Po.

"I searched through every place I can actually fin. Yeah, he's not in there." said Mantis.

"Of course! Because he's bigger." said Monkey.

"Whatever." said Mantis.

"Where's Crane?" asked Shifu.

Crane flew down and said, "I flew across China and I even flew through here to Magnolia. When I got there, I found him."

"He's in Magnolia?" asked Po.

"What would he be doing there?" asked Mantis.

"He was unconscious." explained Crane.

"What happened?" asked Shifu.

"I saw a few rhinos looking at him and they took him someplace warm." said Crane.

"Rhinos?" asked Po.

"Why would rhinos take him somewhere warm?" asked Viper.

"I don't want to brag, but I think they took him to Chor-Gom Prison." said Crane.

"Chor-Gom Prison?!" they all exclaimed, in unison.

"Why would they took him to Chor-Gom Prison?" asked Po.

"Probably the same place where Tai Lung spent his miserable 20 years there." said Viper.

"We got to get him back!" exclaimed Shifu.

"The question is, 'how?'" said Mantis.

"Trust me. We'll find a way." said Shifu.


	6. Final Confrontation

Chapter 6: Final Confrontation

Musaki moaned softly and said, "Where am I?"

"You okay, kid?" asked the rhino guard.

Musaki screamed loudly and they covered his mouth to stop the screaming. The other rhino said, "Calm down, kid. We're cool."

"Can you at least tell me where I am?" asked Musaki.

"You're in Chor-Gom Prison." said the other rhino.

"I've heard of this place. It's, like a torture chamber here. No offense." said Musaki.

"None taken." said the other rhino.

"Who's in charge here?" asked Musaki.

"I am." said a deep voice.

Then, came Commander Vachir. He stared at Musaki and he felt somewhat nervous. He said, "State your name."

"Musaki."

"You okay, kid?" asked Vachir.

"I guess."

"You nearly died."

"What brings you by?" asked the rhino.

"I'm trying to get home. See, I ran away from home after this ginormous fight with one of the Furious Five and.... you don't care, do you?" said Musaki.

"I didn't say that." said Vachir.

"Anyway, I need to get back to Jade Palace as soon as possible." said Musaki.

"We'll help you out." said Vachir.

"Are you sure?" asked Musaki.

"Positive."

The rhinos were heading out until Vachir said to the security rhinos, "Keep this kid here until we find Jade Palace. Also, watch out for Tai Lung. He can be demeaning."

When Musaki heard that Tai Lung is around the prison, he felt somewhat scared and wished that there was no one in the prison. Later on, he walked around the prison until he heard the sound of a growl. It almost startled him to death until he saw the dark eyes behind him. When it came closer, Tai Lung walked up to him and recognized his face from 7 years. When he reminisced the incident, Musaki was left standing there.

He growled and said, "You..."

"How's it workin' for ya, Tai Lung?" asked Musaki.

"Musaki. Has it been 7 years already. You look so much older than you were." said Tai Lung.

"Dude, it's been 7 years. I'm 13. Besides, I ain't scared of you anymore." said Musaki.

"You're not much fearful as I thought you might look like you were." said Tai Lung.

"Says you with your big head. It's a shame that Shifu never gave you the Dragon Scroll in the first place and got beaten by the Dragon Warrior. Oh, yeah, I went there." said Musaki.

Tai Lung snarled feriociously and said, "If you're looking for a fight, you've got it."

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Musaki.

Tai Lung quickly punched him in the face and Musaki kicked and shifted his legs and kicked him in the shin. He groaned and then, ran to him and kicked him in the head, but missed and he slipped. Musaki ran across the prison and he chased him on. He leaped from the air and body-slammed him. Musaki socked him in the face and shoved him in the mouth and eyes.

Musaki said, "You can't touch this. I spent 7 years being scared because of you killing my parents."

"I wanted to get them because of what they did to me." said Tai Lung.

"And you thought that you were gonna because of what they done to you? Let it go. It's been 8 1/2 years." said Musaki.

"I will never let it go!" exclaimed Tai Lung.

"Oh, screw you, cat." said Musaki.

"Don't you ever call me a cat again. EVER!!" screamed Tai Lung.

"Oh, sod off, will ya?" said Musaki, mocking a british accent.

"That's it! I'm gonna do what I should've done 7 years ago." said Tai Lung.

"I'd like to see you try." said Musaki.

Tai Lung raised his paws and took out his claws to kill him until a flying sword came towards him. Then, Musaki turned around and saw Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Po and Shifu there. He said, "You guys came back for me!"

"Crane found us while we were searching for you all over." said Viper.

"Thanks for finding me." said Musaki.

"I see you know Tai Lung." said Shifu.

"Yeah, we go back 7 years. He's gonna mess with me, so I'm gonna mess with him." said Musaki.

"You can't mess with him, not without us." said Monkey.

"Well, that's awesome. Where's Tigress?" said Musaki.

"We can't seem to get through to her. She's--"

"Gonna save Musaki from Tai Lung." said Tigress, standing on the entrance.

"What are you doing here?" asked Crane.

"I came to rescue Musaki and to join you. I've been thinking. If he's important to you, we should treat him like family." said Tigress.

"Finally, somebody's making sense here." said Musaki.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"If you punkholes are done with your sugarcoated moment, we can get some fighting skills here." said Tai Lung.

"Say no more. Let's continue." said Musaki.

Crane flew over Tai Lung and sock-punched him in the face. Tai Lung ran across him and sucker-punched him, but missed. Viper and Tigress flew up and smacked him the stomach and in the veins. Tai Lung flew up to them, but they missed. Monkey swacked him in the stick and kicked him down to his feet. Mantis crawled up under him and scurried around his body, biting every parts of it. Then, he socked him in the face. Shifu stepped it and flew up to him and punched, kicked and sucker-punched him and he fought back.

Tai Lung said, "Why waste every minute with this little brat?"

"At least he never fire-punched me in the face." said Shifu.

"That was a crucial moment. I still can't believe you gave the Dragon Scroll to that fat tub of fur." said Tai Lung.

"Don't call him a fat tub of fur. At least he uses kung fu to good use." said Shifu.

"When I saw that Dragon Scroll, it was blank. I would've gotten rid of you first." said Tai Lung.

"Let me step in." said Po.

Po ran across him and re-smacked him and belly flopped him. Tai Lung tried to punch him, but missed because Po socked him with his butt. He body slammed him and dropped him. Tai Lung panted heavily and then saw Musaki and ran towards to get him, but he used some surprising powers. He lifted his hand and a al beam of light came crashing down on him. Then, he did a backflip, head-butt on the groin. Then, he walked to him and said, "Who's unstoppable now?"

The others were cheering and applausing for Musaki and Po said, "That was totally, wicked awesome!"

"Thanks, yours was awesome too." said Musaki.

The rhinos came back and saw the other animals there. They saw the entire fight from the doors. Commander Vachir came to him and said, "You've got spunk, kid."

"Thanks, dude."

There was a faint rumbling sound underneath the prison. Musaki said, "Po, I hope that was your stomach."

"Not really."

Then, there was a fire coming out from the lower end of the prison. Musaki said, "We have a small fire here."

"FIRE!!" screamed Commander Vachir.

Everybody headed out of the prison to get themselves safe. Then, the whole fire was burning largely and burnt half of the prison. The others were getting out safely, but Musaki saw Tai Lung and decided to rescue him, even if he was planning to kill him. Crane said, "Where's Musaki?"

"He's probably still inside the prison." said Vachir.

"WHAT?!" screamed Po.

"Musaki's inside?!" exclaimed Shifu.

Then, a few seconds later, everyone ducked down on the floor and the whole prison exploded into shreds. The whole gang was in shock.

"Musaki!!" screamed Po.

"Where are you, little buddy?" asked Crane.

There was no answer. They tried it again, but there was still no answer. They thought that he was dead. Po started to cry softly. Shifu came to him and hugged him. He whispered, "I'm sorry, Po."

Then, out of the blue, Musaki came out of the prison, looking burnt and held Tai Lung on his shoulders. Shifu looked up and saw him. He tapped on Po's shoulder and then he looked surprised. He was walking there, panting heavily, but didn't die. Musaki walked through the rhinos and dropped Tai Lung. He said, "I believe he's yours."

Musaki went to them and they were cheering for him. Crane said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about the comment last night." said Tigress.

"I'm sorry that I was a burden." said Musaki.

"You weren't a burden to us. I was wrong."

"It's cool. Are we cool?"

Musaki took out his paw and Tigress smiled at him and said, "Yeah, we're cool."

She shook Musaki's hand and Po said, "Mazel tov!"

"We're having a moment here, so don't make it worse." said Musaki.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home." said Shifu.

"Why did you run away from us?" asked Mantis.

"I had no idea that you were gonna miss me."

"We searched everywhere for you!" exclaimed Monkey.

"What's the diff?" asked Musaki.

"The diff is that we've been searching for you all day! You scared the crap out of us." said Shifu.

"So, now you finally get a chance to speak lingo." said Musaki.

"Whatever."

"I love you guys."


	7. Great Moment

Chapter 7: Great Moment

The next morning, everything returned to normal. Musaki, Shifu and Crane were all meditating and Musaki's childhood memory has become a thing of the past. Good thoughts came to his mind and he finally realizes that his parents will always be with him... in his heart.

Later on, Shifu and Crane were hanging out with Musaki, along with Viper, Po, Mantis, Monkey and Tigress. They were talking and laughing and stuff.

"So, I was walking alongside this long bridge and I fell 10 feet across the ground. It turns out that it was one of my guardians playing a joke on me, and I didn't expect it." said Musaki.

They all laughed and Mantis said, "I bet it was embarassing."

"Completely embarassing." said Musaki.

"If Crane played a joke on me, I would definitely get him back." said Viper.

"Hey, don't blame me for trying to have a little fun with you. It was all Monkey's idea." said Crane.

"And how am I involved in all this?" asked Monkey.

"You're the first witness, so you're in all of this." said Crane.

"Well, don't blame me because I had to pour water on Shifu last month." said Monkey.

"You did what?" asked Shifu.

"I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen." said Mantis.

"Oh, do not fall for that thing. You know you started all this." said Crane.

"You're lying!" exclaimed Mantis.

"Actually, it was half a bucket of water, and we all laughed at him because he made this face like this..." said Po, and made a squishy, babyfaced scary face look. They all laughed at each other.

"I've never had this much fun in so long." said Tigress.

"That's because you weren't that much fun." said Musaki.

"Well--, that's true." said Tigress.

"That was very impressive on what you did last night. You kicked Tai Lung's butt so hard, I couldn't even believe my own eyes." said Mantis.

"Yeah, you were awesome!" exclaimed Po.

"How did you learn such sick moves like that?" asked Crane.

"Honestly? I learned it from you guys." said Musaki.

"That's a big compliment from such a little kid with talent." said Viper.

"Perhaps I misunderstood you." said Tigress.

"I'm completely sick of fighting with you." said Musaki.

"So am I. So can we just be friends again?" she asked.

"What the heck?" asked Musaki.

"I see you start taking kung fu seriously. I should've given you the Dragon Scroll years ago." said Shifu.

"Little kung fu master say what?" asked Po.

"That's funny." said Musaki.

"Want to head back inside?" asked Shifu.

"Let's do some training." said Crane.

"You coming?" asked Mantis.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a second." said Musaki.

The others headed back to the palace while Musaki was so in the moment. He sung a song that he wrote for a few years ago to add in the awesome feeling he has.

_I know this really isn't you_

_I know you're heart is somewhere else_

_And I'll do anything I can_

_To help you break out of the spell_

_I see you following the crowd_

_I know you're trying to fit in_

_But if you're gonna find yourself_

_You gotta start from deep, deep within_

_Hold on to what you believe_

_I will always be your friend_

_I know who you are inside_

_I am with you 'till the end_

_Never far behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I will be here waiting_

_Never far behind_

_Yeah_

_Never far behind_

_I am sending you a message_

_Don't ever think that it's too late_

_When you care about someone_

_There is always room for change_

_You're allowed to make mistakes_

_It's a part of every life_

_I don't see you any different_

_The truth is shining through your eyes_

_Hold on to what you believe_

_I will always be your friend_

_I know who you are inside_

_I am with you 'till the end_

_Never far behinf_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I will be here waiting_

_Never far behind_

_Yeah_

_Never far behind_

_You can take your time_

_And I know from my heart_

_I will always be your friend_

_I know who you are inside_

_I am with you 'till the end_

_Never far behind_

_I am standing in the distance_

_You can take your time_

_And I will be here waiting_

_Waiting by my side_

_God_

_Is never far behind_

_I am sending you a message..._

Musaki smiled and walked back to the palace and is starting to live a good life with a mixed family that he's been with the whole time. Who says an awesome life doesn't have happy endings?

That song was from Aly & AJ called, "Never Far Behind." I love that band! They're so AWESOME! Tell me if you liked it! 


End file.
